You Make Loving Fun
by singsomethinggood
Summary: This is dedicated to all the Klaine shippers that felt robbed after "Rumours."


It was just another typical evening at Dalton Academy. Jeff, Nick and I had just gotten back from dinner and were eyeballs-deep in a project for our government class. I was doing my best to not daydream about Kurt and instead focus on my homework when my cell phone vibrated in my blazer pocket. I pulled it out and was surprised to see it was from Finn. I unlocked the screen and opened the message.

_I'm sorry. I'll take care of Sam._

I frowned. What the heck does that mean? I didn't even get a chance to reply before my phone buzzed again, this time with a picture message sent from Rachel. I opened it hesitantly and found a grainy picture of Kurt standing outside a hotel with Sam.

I set the phone down on the table and buried my head in my hands. How did Kurt deal with these crazy people on a daily basis? How was he not going insane with all the drama?

"What the hell?" Jeff exclaimed loudly, snatching up my phone. "Is that Kurt?"

"What?" Nick leaned over Jeff's shoulder to get a look. "Who the hell is that?"

"Calm down, you guys," I scolded, taking my phone back. "Kurt's not cheating on me. That's Sam. He's in the New Directions. He sang at sectionals, remember?"

"But -"

"Sam's straight," I cut Jeff off, fixing both him and Nick with a stern look. "And this is how rumors get started."

They had the decency to look ashamed and mumbled quick apologies before returning to their homework.

I shook my head and quickly composed a reply to both Finn and Rachel.

_Kurt's not cheating on me. I know that for a fact. And take it easy on Sam, ok?_

I sighed and returned to my homework, knowing that the chances of them taking my word for it and leaving Sam alone were slim to none.

* * *

><p>Early Friday evening found me standing on the Hudmel doorstep, waiting anxiously for someone to answer the door. I still wasn't comfortable with just walking in unannounced, regardless of the fact that I considered this to be my second home and often felt more comfortable here than in my actual home.<p>

Luckily, I didn't have to wait long. Kurt threw the door open and immediately flung himself at me. I caught him easily, wrapping my arms around him and inhaling his sweet scent.

"Hey," he said a bit breathlessly.

"Hey yourself," I responded happily. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." He pulled back and grabbed my hand, leading me inside. "I have a surprise for you. Come with me to my room?"

"Of course." I kicked off my shoes and followed him to his room, curious and excited about the surprise.

"So, do you remember when I told you about this week's assignment for glee?"

"Sure," I said, settling onto his bed. "Songs from Fleetwood Mac's Rumours."

He grinned. "Yes. Exactly. Well, I wanted to sing my song for you. I think you'll find it... appropriate."

He skipped excitedly over to his radio and fiddled with it for a second. I grinned ear-to-ear when the music started, instantly recognizing the song.

"Sweet, wonderful you," he crooned sweetly, slowly swaying his way back across the room to where I was on the bed. "You make me happy with the things you do. Oh, can it be so? This feeling follows me wherever I go."

He winked at me and I giggled unabashedly.

"I never did believe in miracles, but I've a feeling it's time to try. I never did believe in the ways of magic, but I'm beginning to wonder why."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me off the bed, enveloping me in a tight embrace. We swayed back and forth, both just holding each other close and enjoying the feel of the other.

I sighed happily. It was moments like this that I missed the most since Kurt transferred back to McKinley.

"I never did believe in miracles," he sang softly in my ear, "but I've a feeling it's time to try. I never did believe in the ways of magic, but I'm beginning to wonder why."

I squeezed him tighter and buried my face in his neck. I could get lost in his porcelain skin. It was so soft and so utterly _Kurt_.

"Don't, don't break the spell. It would be different and you know it will. You, you make loving fun, and I don't have to tell you that you're the only one."

He pulled back from our embrace just enough to look into my eyes as he sang that last line, and I knew he was thanking me for being so accepting with everything that happened with Sam this past week. Not caring that the song wasn't quite over, I stretched up and claimed his lips with mine. Kurt didn't seem to mind, either, as he eagerly returned the kiss.

"Thank you," I said when we finally pulled apart. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

He blushed and ducked his head, and I took the opportunity to kiss his forehead.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure. You pick and I'll go make popcorn."

"Deal."

He turned to leave but turned back around in the doorway.

"Oh, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Your face tastes awesome," he teased.


End file.
